


Puppy [MiyuSawaMochi]

by ficwitches



Category: Diamond no Ace, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Glasses kink, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kinks, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, MiyuSawaMochi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spanking, Trans Eijun, Trans Male Character, im a slut for this ship, possible captain kink, will become nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwitches/pseuds/ficwitches
Summary: Hello! This first chapter is mostly dialogue, so sorry for that!Just something regarding the tags. This work will eventually feature all those kinks and such but not for a while!





	Puppy [MiyuSawaMochi]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This first chapter is mostly dialogue, so sorry for that!  
> Just something regarding the tags. This work will eventually feature all those kinks and such but not for a while!

  Sawamura Eijun hadn’t been doing well in his math class. In fact, he was doing so badly that his mother urged him to find a tutor. “I don’t even know who I’m supposed to ask!” Sawamura whined to his two friends, Kominato Haruichi and Furuya Satoru.

  “Eijun-kun, I’m sure you’ll think of something.” The pink haired boy smiled.

  “I don’t know anyone who’s really good at math though...”

  “What about Miyuki-senpai?”

  Sawamura felt a scowl pull at his lips, “Hell no!” Just thinking about his cocky upperclassman made him angry. “He’s so mean! He’ll probably make fun of me when I get questions wrong!”

  “But he gets good grades,” Furuya spoke up.

  “I think you just don’t want to be alone with him.” Haruichi retorted. “Because you think he’s cute.”

  Eijun choked on his milk and looked at his best friend, “What!? I do not think Miyuki Kazuya is cute!” He practically screeched, unknowingly drawing attention from all over the cafeteria.

  “Might want to quiet down a little before he hears that. “A gruff voice said behind him and Sawamura turned to see Yuuki, Haruichi’s boyfriend. “Because he will use it to his advantage if you like him.”

  “I don’t like him! Sawamura sputtered, but the blush rising on his freckled cheeks easily gave it away.

  “Anyways, why are you talking about Miyuki?” Yuuki asked, sitting next to his boyfriend.

  “Because Eijun-kun needs a tutor for math but he won’t ask Miyuki because he likes him and doesn’t want to be alone with him.” 

  “No! I won’t ask him because he’s an ass!”

  Yuuki rose a brow, “But he’s getting all A’s in math. Wouldn’t you rather have a smart tutor who’s mean instead of a dumb tutor?”

  Sawamura went quiet before he nodded, “But I don’t want to ask him…”He said weakly. He saw Yuuki stand up and he snapped his attention to him,”’Wh-What are you doing?”

  “Going to ask Miyuki if he’ll tutor you.” The older said as if it was obvious.

  “Oh god.” Sawamura gulped down the lump in his throat, seeing Yuuki was motioning to a far table where Miyuki sat with his buddies from his baseball team, which included Haruichi’s older brother and a few other people he knew from passing by to watch the team’s practice. He wished he sat over there. He wished he could play baseball with them. He had tried out, and he had gotten in, but he was too scared of what would happen if they knew he was transgender. Yuuki took the moment of distraction as an okay and walked towards the table. He saw him interrupt Miyuki’s conversation, and he saw the smirk on Miyuki’s lips before he glanced at Sawamura and turned back to Yuuki and nodded. His cheeks felt hot and he quickly looked down.

  Yuuki came back with a slip of paper, that had a phone number on it. “He said he’ll be your tutor and to text him later.” Sawamura nodded deafly and took the paper, and looked up to see Miyuki smirking at him so freely. His cheeks flared up once again. He felt like prey to a predator, but he couldn’t deny how much he liked it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  Sawamura had gone home, anxious and flushed about his new tutor. He had taken a bath and stared at the phone number on his desk numerous times, trying to decide if he should text the bastard. He finally gave in after couldn’t focus on his homework. ‘hey. It's Sawamura. Yuuki told me to text you.’ He sent, turning back to his homework.

  He didn’t get very far before his phone beeped. It was the devil himself. ‘Well hi there Sawamura~ he tells me you’ve been having some trouble with math.’

  ‘Yeah. It’s my worst subject.’

  ‘When do you want me to come by and help tutor you?’ Sawamura gulped, not sure what to say. He needed help with his homework but it was getting late and he wasn’t sure if Miyuki was open to coming over now, or if his mother and father would be okay with it. ‘whenever I guess. But asap I don’t want to fail.’

  ‘need any help tonight?’ the text read and Sawamura swore his heart stopped. Should he say yes? Should he ask his family?

  He checked the clock and saw it was already 7 pm. ‘yes.’ He sent, after asking his parents for permission, then sending him his address.

  ‘On my way.’ He quickly text Haruichi to have a mild freak out and ask him if he could come over because he isn’t sure if he’s gonna survive tutoring with Miyuki.

  ‘I can come over after dinner and maybe spend the night.’ Sawamura thanked every god there is that he has an angel of a best friend.

  It was a little bit before Sawamura heard the doorbell ring and his mother chatting with a an all too familiar voice. “Oh! You’re... Eijun’s tutor?” his mother asked.

  He heard a laugh before an answer, “Yes ma’am. My name is Miyuki Kazuya.”

  Sawamura looked in the mirror and straightened his back, realizing he was only in boxers. “Shit!” He cursed as he tried to pull on pajama pants when he heard his mom tell Miyuki where his room is. He was only halfway into pulling them on when his bedroom door opened and he was met face to face with Miyuki, whose neutral expression turned into a shit-eating grin. Eijun groaned and finished pulling up the pants. He couldn’t help but be glad that he kept his binder on late today. He didn’t want Miyuki questioning him about his chest.

  Miyuki wasn’t a bad tutor. He’s smart, and he listened to what Sawamura was saying to him. Miyuki looked up and asked,” Why were you afraid to ask me to be your tutor?”

  “You seemed mean. “The smaller of the two answered flatly. “I thought you would yell at me if I got questions wrong.”

  “I’m offended you think so little of me, Sawamura.”

  “Deal with it.” Eijun laughed before he got quiet and turned in his chair to Miyuki,” Hey…um…you play baseball, right? Do you mind catching my pitches sometime?”

  Miyuki rose his brow,” You play?”

  “I wanted to…I tried out for the school team and I got in but…”

  “But…?” Miyuki pressed on.

  “I was afraid. Of what would happen about me being trans.” He muttered quietly. Only a few people knew that he was. He didn’t tell people often, not liking how they treated him afterwards. “I don’t gain muscle easily and I wouldn’t be able to change with everyone and the more that I thought about it, it seemed like a really bad idea.”

  Miyuki kept quiet for a moment,” You shouldn’t let that stop you from playing. Do you like baseball?”

  Eijun nodded quickly,” More than anything! I’ve always wanted to be a pitcher!”

  “I can talk to the coach. See what he can do.”

  Sawamura felt his heart swell with appreciation and draped his arms around him,” Thank you so much, Miyuki-senpai!” Miyuki felt a foreign feeling grip at his gut when the younger boy added senpai to his name.


End file.
